darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-04 - Peace in Pieces
Thyferra: Tefa City - Midol Park While an elaborate gate guards the entry to Midol Park, it is mostly for show. A road paved with perfectly-cut rectangular stones slowly winds its way around the hill which provides the setting for the park. While the base of the path is flanked by well-tended indigenous flowerbeds, the greenery becomes wilder as one ascends. At the hill's peak the remnants of an old growth forest are preserved, the last of its kind upon the planet. The far end of the park is protected by a gorge, through which the river Midol flows in shimmering blue. It is common to see the Ishi Tib taking their leisure, be it a group of philosophers arguing an esoteric point as they make their way upwards, or a family enjoying a picnic amidst the foliage. Some have speculated that some resourceful Chief Protector installed planetary defences at the hill's peak, given the commanding vista it enjoys over the surrounding territory, but this is mostly dismissed as being fantastical. COMSYS: (all channels) From Falcon, A calm, deep male voice says, "Screaming Lemur, this is Falcon squadron. Please state your purposes and cargo." COMSYS: (all channels) From Screaming Lemur, An oily male voice says, "This is screaming Lemur, we have come to try and buy some bacta." COMSYS: (all channels) From Shadow of Night, A calm, young male voice says, "Good luck with that, Lemur." COMSYS: (all channels) From Falcon, A calm, deep male voice says, "Screaming Lemur, please present your ID to Commander Nissa and Minister Tarkin." COMSYS: (all channels) From Screaming Lemur, An oily male voice says, "Transmitting." COMSYS: (single channel) Terienn says, "Terienn to Nonobi. Are you reading the space radio traffic overhead? I am monitoring the situation." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "I am reading it. Please keep me updated." COMSYS: (single channel) Terienn says, "Very well, sir." A small gazebo has been turned into a small dias with a podium placed in the middle. A few chairs are set up around the outside of the gazebo. An area has been sectioned off from the rest of the park for interested listeners and onlookers. There are a number of individuals gathered around, though mostly citizens of the planet. Since this is a park, some have even brought a picnic with them to eat as they listen to the speakers. For the vast majority of the day, local politicians and businessmen have been speaking on a number of different issues relating to Thyferra. The vast majority have been lauding the removal of the Imperator by the Coalition, the continued good business the bacta trade provides for them, and so on. Kind of your general political undebate occasionally seen here on Thyferra. However, the final speaker of the day has drawn the biggest crowds. A member of the board of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations has gone into a gloriously unneeded introduction. "And our final speaker this evening is our own voice to the Republic. He was able to turn the Republic into removing the tyrannical Imperator position, while still maneuvering to provide us with an exceptionally competent leader, the same person he might have alienated who held that undesirable position of Imperator, for our new Space Guard. Please, welcome, Pesiro Nonobi of Sullust." There is a very minor amount of applause from the general population. Probably so bored at this point to really care about what is being talked about. Bail Organa of Alderaan is among the listeners present in the park today, as he stands front and center before the gazebo. He claps politely here and there and looks generally uninterested. Amidst the crowds is a small gaggle of students of Coruscant's Medical Academy, dressed in their smart uniforms, varying in ages, sizes, and species, corralled by a stiff-backed professor. At the fringe of this group is a young boy, not quite at adolescence, shorter than the rest. A datapad in his lap, he seems to be taking furious notes as speakers come and go, only finally looking up when the President of Sullust is announced. Liam, much like the rest, raises his hands in polite applause. The ex-Imperator in question has been trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. Keeping her head down, the young Terienn frequently has her nose in a datapad or her better ear tilted down to where her comlink is sttored in a chest pocket of her uniform. Occasionally, at need, she has unburied herself long enough to exchange pleastries with any of the rare normally-insular fIshi Tib who will deign to speak to her, or to pull the comlink out of her pocket and murmer into it. But she is always alert, always aware. Gand ambles in with the slithering hutt ambassador, peering about and breathing mask reeking of ammonia. Graham stands a a bit nearer to the president. He is in a group with the attachment of guard that is usually kept close enough to be of help should they need. The young mans face is alert and eyes scan about the crowd though things have been calm so far the padawan knows from experience things change very rapidly and not always in a good way. A young man stands idly in the crowd, hands in his pant pockets. He wears an outfit typical of the outer rim, and notably a small personal jetpack is strapped to his back. Lear watches the dias expectingly with calm green eyes. Pesiro stands up from where he has been patiently sitting, letting all the speakers prior to him some of his attention each time. The Sullustan President is dressed in his normal business attire as he puts his hand on either side of the podium. He looks out over the crowd and takes a deep breath. "Gentle beings. I am not here to speak with you today about economics or bacta, though each plays its own part in the delicate fabric of the galaxy. I am here on much greater and more important matters." That gets a murmur from the crowd, what could possibly more important than bacta afterall? "I am here to speak with you about the war that has torn this galaxy apart. The people of this great planet have felt it possibly as much or more than any other. It has been invaded and liberated at least twice by forces outside its control and never properly protected by the Republic. I am glad to speak to you now, with those security precautions above us as prove that the Republic has finally decided to take Thyferra seriously." That gets a lot more clapping as the Ishi Tib seem to enjoy their new Star Destroyer in orbit that is set to protect them from another invasion. Agriculture, not quite the niche of a heavy industrial union rep/boss, but there had been rumors of something important upon Thyferra, and with newly found mobility Akurel would rather witness it first hand than simply wait for word from his contacts. Indeed, it seems several others of variable importance have crawled out of the woodwork, dark amber eyes sweeping about as he comes closer to bring the dais into better view. His shoulders roll as he adjusts a newly bought suit, made all the more bulky by the flak jacket beneath. Akurel watches the words of Pesiro with intent, nodding in approval at the opening lines. "However, it is with a heavy heart that other worlds suffer occupation and devastation the likes our generation has never experienced and rarely been informed. The conflict continues to boil, even as the Black Imperium has offered a palm leaf in the hopes of garnering peace with the Republic. Currently, there is a motion on the Senate floor to hold such negotiations to resolve as much as can be resolved to form a peace that the entire galaxy can enjoy." Pesiro pauses as he takes a drink of water that has been placed for him on the podium. "This means some worlds will have to hope that the negotiation process will come through for them. Alderaan and Kashyyyk are under an occupation that cannot be considered anything, but impressment. Neither world had any voice for liberation from the Republic, while others have spoken repeatedly about desiring freedom from all belligerents in this colossal upheaval that has already seen the blood of far far too many innocents shed." The Republic Senate might have a different interpretation of the past few months' worth of events in this system, but it really isn't Terienn's place to speculate, much less to comment. The young officer diligently continues her patrol around the perimeter of the gathering. "What? Not about bacta?" A young human female student whispers to a Mon Calamari beside her. It earns her a stern "Shh!" from the watchful professor. Liam's small fingers tense around his datapad, something in the Sullustan's words draws emotions to his childlike face. He swallows slowly and takes keen interest in his computer. ESCAPE: Wolf appears in the area, fresh from a perilous getaway! COMSYS: From Fury, A calm, deep male voice says, "Seifer Wolf has jettisoned in an escape pod. All planet-side forces, be alert. He is to be considered armed and dangerous. Shoot to kill." "It is time for you to call upon the Republic Senate to ratify Senator Tills bill for the immediate announcement of a month long truce for which peace negotiations can begin in earnest. All parties will converge on Bespin with the intention of reaching a deal that is amiable to both parties." Pesiro stops rather suddenly as he pulls on his collar a bit. He takes another drink of water and starts anew. "However, both will likely to have to make sacrifices. There is no negotiation without some compromise being met. Those leaders of all worlds will simply have to have faith in the spirits, the force, or whatever diety for whom they place faith within, that in the end all will get what is really needed. A pea" The Sullustan suddenly blanches white and staggers backward. Pesiro falls atop a pair of Ishi Tib, one that had introduced him and another, knocking them both backwards all three aliens crashing to the gazebo floor. A Z95 lands carefully away from the crowd, engines quiet as they power down and the dark canopy opens. A brown-robed Jedi Knight emerges, hood falling from blonde-haired head as he drops to the ground and closes the canopy behind him. Anakin Skywalker slowly approaches the speech, listening in -- noting Pesiro suddenly passing out and heading towards them to help. Eyes blink open as Seifer Wolf sits up in his escape pod, a hand comes to his forehead in great pain as large blaster bolt-sized holes seep ooze from his abdomen and chest. Then, a warning sound fires. An intense beeping noise that rips through his head like the sound of a thousand voices after a night on the Ale. He looks out the front window, noticing the top of a building coming straight at him.. "Oh SH-" the pod crashes through the top of the gorge, sending the escape pod sailing towards the large crowd before Pesiro. Terienn's hand darts to her ear, where she cups it to listen to her comsys. Then she hears the escape pod come screaming in from above. "EVERYBODY HEAD'S UP! GET DOWN!" Marbo looks on at the fallen speaker and then looks at the glass he was drinking from. "Kava yafullkee tonta for ootmian." he states as an explosion is heard with the escape pod rocketing into the area. "Na planeeto nibobo?" he asks as he spins around motioning for Gand to be careful and secure the area." Better check that for poison.... What was that? Gand rasps, "It looks like an escape pod - remember the voice on the comsys complaining about the republic? Maybe we should get to the ship." A surprised gasp comes from the crowds, a collective response to the president's sudden collapse. "A doctor!" Someone calls from the crowds! "What happened?!" "The president? What's going on?!" And then, escape pods! Screams of panic, people scatter! The gaggle of students, despite their teacher's protests, scatters! In the madness, Liam tries to find whatever cover he can. Perhaps it's a good thing the chaos prevented him from spotting Hutts. Akurel grabs the nearest sentients, careful not to crush them as he hits the deck with them beneath his massive body. Realistically not the best option, but the stupid heroic thing one would expect. A glance is spared for Pesiro as he debates the merits of asking the volunteers boots to hit the dirt of Thyferra. Graham the mans eyes go wide as the president looks a bit faint he begins heading towards him but is hampered by the guards who wont move out of his way and the president falls. The young man's eyes glance through the crowd a moment before back down to the president. He hops down to be at the man's side. Lear blinks in shock as the Sullustan falls over backwards! Then seconds later an escape pod screams out from orbit, heading right towards them! He looks around at all the people hitting the deck and panicking and just shrugs, turning his eyes towards the falling pod. "Speaking of a galaxy at war..." Marbo nods his head. "Yoka moulee-rah smak tagwa a che rundee tella shag be buttmalia murishani." Yes.....perhaps it would be a good idea to head in that direction..... Terienn is definitely looking up now. Up and around and everywhere as she asseses the situation. First to the abrupt ceasing of the speech and the clumping Nonobi, then up to the sky and the pod, and then back again. "Get a unit to the park right away. Block all outgoing traffic from the main spaceport," she barks into her comlink. The King of Alderaan watches Pesiro's fall without any look of concern. The escape pod's arrival has the opposite effect and Bail crouches for cover and scans for threats. COMSYS: Terienn says, "Terienn to Battle Group Iota. Pesiro Nonobi has collapsed. An escape pod is crashing in this area. Prevent all outgoing ships from leaving unless searched." While Pesiro goes down, a tall figure watches. He is not inclined to rush to the president's side, knowing that emergency services will be there all too soon and will be better able to help than he. But then as those around him suddenly duck down due to the sound of an approaching craft, he remains standing and is revealed. Tuil looks up to gauge the craft's trajectory and watch where it lands. The escape pod comes crashing down, people scatter from it's path leaving a nice clearing for the pod to settle. Or make a hole. With a large crash, the escape pod finally hits the deck and begins to steam and smoke. Eyes peer out of the small transparisteel windows, "Just my luck.." Seifer spat with an annoyed tone. Then the automatic door release sounds and half the escape pod crumbles and breaks as the doors are pushed open. Hands claw at the way out as Seifer falls from the end of the escape pod onto his shoulders. A grunt is all he could muster as the pain traveled through his body. "Damn you, Tarkin.." he muttered in an attempt to get to his feet. Green eyes move from the fallen shape of Pesiro to th escape pod as it smokes down towards the ground; as it impacts, Anakin looks to Tuil Lindo and nods in his direction, lifting the hood up above his head and moving at a brisk pace towards the pod, a hand disappearing into his robe and withdrawing a lightsaber. Marbo follows Gand and moves as fast as he can. "Moocha na doma lorda waffmula will wamma hunka. Coo koochu panwa yoka murishani tee-tocky jedda ne yafullkee achuta cheeska a teesaw peedunkee." Lets get moving....this is unprecedented...and will not do. To the safety of the ship before we have to dodge a planetary bombardment. COMSYS: From Fury, A calm, deep male voice says, "For us to block ships we will have to move closer to the Planet and that is not in our directives." Graham kneels at the side of the president looking him over "We need a med team over here." he calls out to the guards to get them going. The young mans eyes goes back to the president. "Mr President?" the man tests to see if he can get a response. Keen hunter eyes note the presence of first Anakin, and then Tuil. If they were headed in the same direction, Lear wanted to be there first. He glances toward the escape pod and reaches a hand back to pull the switch on his nubian jetpack, sending him soaring over the crowds towards the crash site. COMSYS: Terienn says, "Understood Fury. I have troops on the ground preventing access to the spaceport for now. If anyone manages to escape without authorization, I request that you do what you can, please." His peers long gone, the young boy Liam finds himself before the ruined escape pod, gazing with some concern to the pilot. No recognition flashes in his grey eyes, only surprise, a hint of fear, and medical determination. "You alright, mister?" He blurts out. Expecting an answer or not, he holds out a hand in assistance. He doesn't know any better... "Ughh.." Seifer says in an attempt to speak back, "Hey.. Kid.." he said opening his eyes. A second look and Seifer recognized the boy, the same boy that Grimolf tried to take away. He reached out with his hand, hoping Liam would take it. Akurel takes the middle course, noting the troops taking position. He looks about, then joins Graham. He leans in, three clawed hand on his knee as he bends down. Pesiro is his sponsor, even his friend and so he feels somewhat obligated. "What can I do to help?" Dark amber eyes shine with determination as he simultaneously tries to stay aware of the growing din around the escape pod. Tuil wades through startled civilians just now getting to their feet. Sending them on their way with kind, firm words, the Jedi makes steady progress towards the pod. Just then, a jetjacked figure drops down before him and Lindo smirks. "You there, get back!" The pair of Sullustans reach down as if to pick up the President, but the medic stops them. "Hold on one moment, need to check him for any injuries." The human starts to do a neurological exam on the Sullustan that is quick. "Doesn't seem to be any injuries to his head or spine... just a few bruises." A couple of guards look at the large Whipid. "Keep back. That is how you can help." Anakin moves quickly in front of Tuil, lightsaber held in his hand but within the sleeve of his robe, out of sight. "Move away!" he commands, echoing Tuil but speaking to Liam. "It's not safe! Back away!" He hurries towards the escape pod, green eyes focused on the shape within. Erdal notices Wolf's escape pod and is shocked it is Wolf, he turns white and walks towards him... He notices the Jedies surround him, he waits and thinks... "Are you okay, mister? Do you need a doctor?" Liam frets, closing distance, instinct taking over. "You're bleeding! Someone call the hospital!" There, another step, hands reach out. "I'm a trained nurse, let me help you! Don't move, you'll lose more blood." The boy rambles nervously, grasping the offered hand. So warm, his touch, soothing. His eyes snap away from the wounded man to the Jedi, confused. "What?" Graham looks down at the president and than to the medic "Any idea what has happened?" The young man asks, but as he does so he looks over to familiar face rushing towards a pod and perhaps the one inside that emerges "Am I safe nowhere?" he says to himself but turns back to the medic awaiting an answer. Once it's established where the pod has crashed, Terienn locks her wide eyes on it, scanning for any injured nearby. Thus she beholds two familiar figures closing in on the draft, and she nods her head once, firmly. She can turn her attention to other matters. "Lieutenant," she addresses the head of the arriving Arconas, "cover the path to the the Jungle. The assailant may have snuck in from there." The other officer chirrups in compliance, and deploys the rest of his unit. Akurel snarls momentarily, rage akin to the Wookiee burning within his massive frame at the utter helplessness he feels. Still, he keeps watch as close as he is permitted. Much like a mastiff sitting on an assailaint and waiting for its master. Though he does seem to place his rather titanic presence close enough to the guards that it is made clear he is not going anywhere. Seifer doesn't move. He can't. He's a mess and he's bleeding everywhere. There was nothing he could do at this point except allow the boy next to him to try and heal him. He didn't know how, but right now the black-clad boy had no other options. Lear lands lightly a few feet away from the crash site, taking a second to regain his balance. His first instinct is to help the man in the pod, but when the calls of either jedi reach his ears he pulls free his blaster, squaring it at Wolf through the wrecked pod entrance. "Move, Kid!" He warns Liam, knowing full well that Tuil was actually addressing him, if not both of them. COMBAT: Lear wields his BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol. COMSYS: (all channels) Anakin Skywalker says, "Known Black target in escape pod. Please relay message to Republic ships overhead." Erdal walks towards Seifer, but notices Lear took his weapon, "Lear, he is unarmed and unconcious, have some honor and put away your weapon." he says and approaches to Wolf... Liam's eyes go wide, grey orbs dancing with fear. He stumbles back, away from Wolf, redirecting his gaze to Anakin, then too Lear, gasping out, "What the-! He's wounded! Why are you doing this?!" Too much death, the boy has seen, during the Corellian invasion. Wolf slumps, the boy cries out in alarm. "Wake up, mister!" Pleading, desperate. Hands reach out again to exposed skin. "Wake up!" You get out your Warm Hands and try to stabilize Wolf's condition ... Wolf will now recover normally. "Get away!" Anakin warns, blue blade leaping to light in his hands as he bears down on the escape pod, cutting between Erdal and the escape pod and barring the doorway through which Wolf would need to escape, green eyes warning all three civilians nearby as his hand lifts. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his blue lightsaber. FORCE: Anakin Skywalker calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hurls a surprised janitorial droid toward Wolf! FORCE: Wolf calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker's flying debris hits and vivisects Wolf. Wolf collapses, critically injured. "I am not sure... seems like some sort of agent in the water has caused him to react badly. We will take him to the shuttle where we have medical personnel to take him to Sullust for a closer examination," the medic responds to Graham. The guards just continue to watch the Whiphid as closely as he is watching them. Tuil advances up the other side opposite of Anakin. He looks to the boy and Lear and then Erdal; Tuil renews his call as he pulls from his belt his own lightsaber and ignites it. "Back away and leave that man alone. He is a known enemy of the Republic." The Jedi's voice carries, hinting that he will not accept any disagreement. COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. The young Terienn is still efficiently scurring about the scene, barking communications into her comlink. Stuff about telling arriving ships that now is not a good time to land. Rhana'var skulks on in to see what all the excitement as about, trying to look as far from hostile as is feasible. Seifer waved at Liam, trying to get him to move out of the way. Next thing he knew, he was hit with a Janitorial droid. He didn't know wether or not to be insulted or not. But he was just laying there.. what was there to do? Why were they so worried about him? A large pool of blood was now seeping it's way away from Seifer. He was bleeding out. Bail stands by, watching the ignited sabers with respect. Lear had seen some things. People manipulating the galaxy he knew around him to their very will. At this point, he only believed one person. His green eyes stop on Anakin and rest there a moment, before shifting to Tuil. He nods, lowering his blaster to his side. "A criminal..." He notes softly. Erdal shakes his head, "Is this how you treat your captives? He doesnt move anywhere. And you try to kill him?" he shakes his head, "Is this what the Republic has become? Thugs wielding lightsabers rule?" he says, "That man needs a doctor. I can offer some healing to him if you let me pass." he says. "Stop it! Stop it!" His hands bloody, classy school uniform ruined, the blonde child squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his body over the wounded man's. Whatever articulation and medical savvy the boy might have had is quickly lost to irrational desperation. "Stop it!" Liam pleads miserably. "Don't die, mister!" You get out your Warm Hands and try to stabilize Wolf's condition ... but Wolf does not improve. Bending her ear to her comsys more, Terienn shakes her head, and then shrugs. If people want to be cleared to land for commercial reasons, and then find it difficult to leave later, that's not her problem yet. Skirting a wide perimeter around the situation at the escape pod, she crosses over to the gazebo. "Report on Nonobi?" she briskly asks the medics, et cetera. Graham the sounds of sabers being ignited beings the attention once more from the president to the scene a bit a way. He does turn back though "Please do all you can for him." the young man looks to the presidents guards. "Well you go with him eh?" he is a bit aggravated at there lack of doing much of anything. Seifer opened his eyes in pain, calling out. "We-ak..Jedi,," he said, turning to Liam coughing and spluttering as blood began to bubble and run from his mouth. Seifer's eyes were bright yellow with the darkside which was only just keeping him concious. The medic in a Whites uniform nods his head to Terienn. "It seems the President found that did not agree with him. All his vital signs are normal. He doesn't have any sort of medical issue... he is just unconcious. Except for a few small bruises that are likely due to his fall." Heavy breath, then the running of fingers across his carbine. The medic is all right, he is doing all he can, but the guards are close to getting their arms ripped or explaining to big burly working men with rifles why they are not doing there job. Some folk, well Akurel wasn't terribly violent, but some folk should die or suffer, but Pesiro was not one of them. Some had too much valuable work to do to have such happen to them. "If they are not up to par, Mr. Graham, I would ask that you consider letting me be his custodian. His welfare is paramount to me." Braken moves into the park wearing a lt blue business suit with the insignia WS stitched into the left chest. There is a small astromech droid moving along with him beeping here and there. The Arcona's eyes widen as he approached the scene.... Odd. Terienn frowns, her brows crinkling. To the medic, she orders, "As soon as he can be moved, take him to the hospital." Then she takes a step back and looks over to Graham. "You were one of his guards, yes?" "I was instructed by his bodyguards to take him to the Lone Dove. He is to be immediately transported back to Sullust," the medic comments. "That is perfectly acceptable, considering his condition is non-life-threatening." Braken looks to Pesiro laying there and the people around him, but his eyes are more drawn to the being where the Jedi's are located. Braken makes his way next to Erdal and steps close to him. Terienn presses her lips together, continuing the frown. But her brows relax slightly. "Ah. Very well. If his people would rather he be treated on Sullust, that is his prerogative. Once he is onboard, I will inform the fleet of his departure." She glances down at the Sullustan, then back at Graham. "But first, please tell me, were you aware of anything unusual here in the park before he collapsed?" The blue light of Anakin's lightsaber casts over Wolf and Liam as the Jedi Knight drops to one knee, sweeping the hood from his blonde head and looking to Liam. "This man is very dangerous. Be very careful," he says, his voice calm -- reaching into his robe and withdrawing a pair of electric handcuffs, which he fits over Wolf's wrists, locking tightly. "Don't let his appearance fool you." The blue light disappears as Anakin replaces his lightsaber on his belt, his hands reaching for Wolf's own lightsaber to take it from him. "Do what you can," he says simply to Liam, standing. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker puts away his blue lightsaber. FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and think of Anakin Skywalker. The medic nods his head. A stretcher is brought forward and the guards move the President onto it. The security personnel move to the Lone Dove, which is nearby. Anakin places Wolf's lightsaber on his belt, holding it for just a moment so that Erdal and Liam can see the weapon of the man they were rushing to save. Then he turns, eyes seeking Tuil's. Rhana'var saunters on over towards the crowd watches what is going on from the outskirt. "Where did that crashed ship come from?", she inquires of whoever is nearby. Seifer's situation hadn't changed. He was now weaponless and cuffed, but still bleeding everywhere. Gurgles can be heard as he tries to speak to Anakin, but only bubbles of crimson liquid escape his mouth. The situation in hand, and Pesiro's speach brought to a quick end, the King of Alderaan begins to retreat from the park. Tuil glances at Anakin and then waits to see how Liam will respond. For the moment, Erdal and Lear are merely bystanders to this drama of the two boys, one older and the other younger. The man turns back hearing the medic a moment, and the other he speaks to, before glancing back to the others near the crash landed man. He turns back as he is spoken to "I am simply an addition to the guard from the order, the guards would be final word on if you may help treat him." the young man says and turns to the other "No only when he fell." Erdal rises his arm, "Thank you Jedi Knight." he says to Anakin, he approaches to Seifer, "Everyone, there is nothing to see here. Move away. Give the man some space to breathe" he says and looks at Seifer and sighs, he preassures to the open wound of him, he is trying to stop the bleeding... One lightsaber's the same as all of them, as far as Liam's concerned. He gulps past sobs, trying to regain some sense of calm. "Hospital..." the boy chokes, rubbing streaks of the dying youth's blood across his face to clear away tears. What a miserable sight, the child crying. The escape pod smokes. The medical and security staff get Pesiro on the shuttle. A few minutes later, the shuttle takes off for the atmosphere. Braken looks down to the bloodied Wolf and then sees Erdal over him, the Arcona turns to Anakin Skywalker and approached his with a respectful nod, his voice is calm and business like. "Hello Jedi Skywalker, I am not sure if you remember me, we met once in the past." Braken turns his head and waves his hand toward Wolf and then continues, "I don't suppose you could tell me what happen here?" Braken keeps eye contact with the Skywalker. Rhana'var snorts at Erdal's words. "Did you seriously just say there was nothing to see here? That's ridiculous. I just saw a guy get cut almost in half by a flying robot and someone crashed a spaceship into the ground. You cannot pay for a visual spectacle like this." Graham sighs as the president is taken off to be treated. He doesnt know still what has happend but the didnt protect the man as he should have. The young man pushes this aside in his mind. He now makes his way towards the gathering around the wounded man. The busybusy aftermath of the President's collapse isn't quite over yet. Terienn keeps hovering around the gazebo, having quality time with her comlink, negotiating the departure of friendly dignitiaries from the system with the Republic fleet overhead. Anakin meets Tuil's gaze, communicating silently, green eyes holding remorse as he nods silently and then looks to Braken. "This man is a known enemy of the Republic, and the Jedi, as his weapon attests --" he lifts his hand, revealing Wolf's black lightsaber hilt. "He had to be prevented from escaping and potentially harming both of those trying to help him. Now that he is disarmed and less dangerous, we can only try to save him. Please, back away. Everyone, back away!" He nods to Tuil and turns back to Wolf, watching as they work on him. It was getting a little too crowded for Lear's tastes now. He moves to find his holster, snugly putting his DL-50 away. Then turning, the young hunter begins to walk down away from the crash sight, slowing as Graham approaches. "Not sure if you want to go over there." He says, smiling wryly. Erdal is keeping his hands on the wound, to slow the bleeding, his strong hands is working to keep the wound closed, as the wound is finally starting to stop bleeding he takes a breath, "He will make it. Do not move him for a half hour." he says and checks his white armor gone almost completely red... "Man I look like a criminal." he laughs. Braken eyes Anakin for a moment, digesting what was said to him. Braken looks once more to Wolf's body and says to Anakin "I know well who this man is..." At that Braken looks toward Erdal and asks "Do you require any first-aid packs?" Braken moves away from Anakin and off to the side in front of Erdal so he can see him...and awaits his response. Akurel moves aside Terienn. "Do you require any assistance? With the President clear I am feeling the need to place myself in a place of usefulness." Not so much pathetic as solicitious. There is probably no small amount of panic, and there has to be something the union Whiphid can do other than twiddle his thumbs or sit on the Unionist awaiting clearance. And too many lightsabers for his comfort. The young man makes his way as close to the two others of the order as he can. He turns to the other who speaks to him. "Why is that?" Graham glances and can now see clearly the man whom has caused him much trouble in thought lately, but still watches as they try to heal him he is silent. Laughing was the only thing that now managed to be heard from Wolf. The blood had begun to run down his throat, "Fin-ally." he spat at Anakin. He continued to laugh, looking over at Liam with a bloody-smile. Tuil glances at Erdal and Braken. "If you two will step back, this man will be transported to the university hospital for immediate professional care. Please remove yourselves and allow us to move him." The Jedi turns back and looks in Terienn's direction to motion for a stretcher. An eye is turned for a moment at Skywalker. Not long after the shuttle has left the planet, and likely the system, the screaming of a young female Ishi Tib can be heard in some bushes that border a small ravine. Her and another Ishi Tib, this one male, come screaming out. "Bodies! Murder! Someone has been killed!" they yell at the tops of their lungs as the fly as quickly as they can to the crowd. When the Whiphid approaches, Tereinn looks up from her comsys, lowering its incoming volume. Her eyes are taking on a harried cast, but are still alert. "Just one thing, for a moment. Did you see anything unusual before the President collapsed, sir?" All the right words for civility are there, but Terienn's tone is tight, as if the diminutive officer is not to be trifled with. Lear blinks, having stolen another gaze at the bloody Wolf. "Just thought I'd give you fair warning." He says to Graham, with a shrug. He continues to walk, approaching a half-mangled tree in the park. It must have been damaged in the crash. But before he can take a seat, somebody cries murder. "Thyferra is exciting." He states, sarcastically. Braken looks to Anakin and nods. He steps back and looks for the other indivisual he can to speak with, this search is briefly stopped as a screaming individual about murder comes running into the park. Braken's eyes squint to try and make out the persons... "I remember him taking that drink of water, that he seemed to be searching for words a few times...and if you require additional security personell, I am willing to place mine at your disposal. While I am a private citizen, I do not wish these concerns to spiral out of control." Akurel replies, he too switching into a more commanding presence. Indeed, his great size seems further magnified. He hunches in, fingers gliding across his carbine and then resting over his other arm. Anakin shakes his head grimly at Tuil, eyes closing for a moment. Then he turns to Wolf and those around him, motioning. "There is nothing more you can do. He is a known enemy of the Republic, guilty of treason and multiple counts of assault and murder. We will take him to a hospital and give him what treatment we can. Please, back away. You've done your part, now let us do ours." There is no room for argument in his green gaze, focused on Wolf. He blinks at Wolf's words, wiping a droplet of blood from his cheek. Liam buries his face in his hands, now openly crying. No point in playing the big boy. A hiccup, two, he fights the tears, finally moving small fingers away from his eyes to look at Wolf. Alive! A small victory, then... "Damn it, Liam!" The professor sounds particularly furious, pushing her way through the onlookers. "Out of my way! That's my student!" The expertly-robed woman, Doctor Sherikk, by the name embroidered on the breast. "I'm so terribly sorry, he's usually not a problem!" to the Jedi. "Come on--" Her reach for the child is interrupted as he goes deathly still, sobs silent, wide eyes locked on Wolf. "... No. What is that?... No!" The boy gasps. Rhana'var pivots on around to watch those crying murder, sparing a short glance for Erdal. "Hey, look, now they've got nothing to see going on over there too, with the mur-der!" She really overemphasizes the last word, waving her hands about slightly above her shoulders. The Ishi Tib couple runs right up to some Space Guard personnel. They start repeating the words from before. A set of the guards make their way over the the ravine and reach over to their comlink. "Admiral Terienn... you might wish to see this," speaks the officer of the group. Tuil glances once more to his fellow Jedi. "Watch him and get him someplace secure. I leave him in your custody." Lindo turns then and starts toward the sounds of bodies being discovered to investigate himself. What now? The screams tear Tereinn's attention away from the Whiphid. Still looking ot the side and around him at the new commotion, she replies aside, "Thank you, but no. Pardon me, sir. Another time." She marches off post-haste in the direction of the ravine. Braken places himself out of the way but where he can view all that is going on. He keeps his keen ears and eyes monitoring the going on and remains quiet taking it all in for the moment. Anakin kneels by Wolf's side once more, looking up to Liam and shaking his head gently. "You've done all you can, and kept him alive. He will live, young man, he will live. Now go, there is nothing more you can do. Not ... for now." Then his eyes close, looking down to Wolf for a few moments, a disgusted expression crossing his face. He turns away, motioning for a stretcher and some troops to help him transport the man to his ship. Graham turns back around at the sound of screams "Now what?" the young man turns back to move his way back over towards the call. Rhana'var strolls on along with the others towards the murder ravine, to see what is what. Erdal is tired clearly, he wipes away his sweat and stands up, "That is all I can do." he says and sighs, "I would like to accompany him Jedi Knight Skywalker, I can assist in his treatment." he says in a serious voice. "Also I will have chance to see the hospital of Thyferra." he says with a smile. FORCE: You experience a horrified feeling and receive a vision: Anakin cutting down innocent people left and right, unarmed people, children and women. His face unmoving with emotionless features.. You think of Wolf ... ".. Is that true?" Liam breathes out to Wolf, gaze briefly jumping to the Jedi's departing back. "Is it true?!" Repeated, with more fervor, voice rising. Whatever answer he seeks from the injured man overpowers the screams in the background. "Liam. We are leaving! At once!" The professor hisses sharply, tugging at his shoulder. The ravine is littered with ten bodies. All of them have their bodies and faces are contorted in extreme (yet quasi-possible) positions of pain. Only one of the bodies has any clothing, at it is the uniform of a White naval officer. The plate that designates his assignment that is located on his breast reads: WSS Lone Dove. There is no sign of any blood on the naked bodies. However, the uniform has a message on it in crimson red. It reads: Peace NOT Option. Braken looks over to the Ravine where he spotted Terrien moving to. Braken looks left and then right and when he sees no on else is noticing him. He mosses himself in that direction, his yellow eyes blink for a moment and then not thinking for moment the words slip out of his mouth as he sees the Name WSS Lone Dove..."Thats Pesiro ship..." his voice trails back to silence as he looks around Lear now stands at the edge of the ravine, having made his way over. Looking down at the dead bodies, he ignores the tumbley feelings in his gut for as long as possible before he leans over and retches out a little bit of his insides. Tuil looks down into the ravine, a shadow fallong across his face as he sees the dead and realizes what they mean. Looking up at Brae, he frowns and says, "You'd better get on your comlink and raise the battle group. See what the last known trajectory of the shuttle was before it made the jump to light speed." Anakin looks honestly to Liam, nodding silently. "It is true." He looks up suddenly and then turns back to Wolf, motioning for a stretcher again, and seeing none. "Lear!" he calls out towards the man. "Come here and help me with him." Then he turns to Erdal and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but he is in the hands of the Jedi now. The life support aboard my fighter will be enough to keep him alive in transit. Please, go about your business." Terienn's imagination kicks into overdrive to immediately extrapolate possible conlusions from the scene as soon as she gets there. Her jaw clenches tightly for the briefest of moments and her hand whips the comlink up to her mouth again. "Terienn to fleet. Issue an all-points-bulletin for the Lone Dove and any other similar craft. Pesiro Nonobi may have been kidnapped. His real crew is possibly dead on the planet. I reapeat. The ship is to be considered suspect." Rhana'var gives the bodies a good long looking over, and then shrugs. "I'm no detective, but I think perhaps suicide can be ruled out." She looks over all the people talking about Pesiro. "This was the crew for that guy who was poisoned, eh?" FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and think of Anakin Skywalker. COMSYS: "Fury copies...Ryloth, do a comsys galactic on our frequency to pass that word." Akurel follows not far behind, his eyes clouding for a moment, studying Terrien for a moment as his fingers gingerly run across a blood stained badge. "This is why. They poisoned him to make him tractable, probably killed the crew for uniforms. This can't have been very long ago, can a medic determine how long they have been gone?" He wonders aloud. Probably not the most important, but it would determine whether or not this was a longer range operation or an attack of opportunity. Lear wipes at his mouth with a hand, collecting himself. He tosses a glance back at the ravine -- Whoop. Bad idea. His insides start coming up again, but he forces them back down. "Good idea." He grumbles to himself, making his way to Anakin with haste. COMSYS: "Ryloth copies, doing so." Anakin gestures to Lear to take Wolf's legs -- gently -- as Anakin hooks his arms under Wolf's, preparing to lift him. He looks to Liam again. "We will keep him safe. He will not suffer with us. The Jedi will protect him, and aid him. We will not harm him. He will be brought to justice, as the Republic rules." "Everyone!" Terienn barks to all assembled. "Back away from the scene! If there is evidence here, it MUST be preserved! If you have touched anything, you may be carrying evidence away with you and you will also need to be searched." FORCE: You experience a desperate feeling and receive a vision: The same fate for Seifer it seems. Anakin skywalker is standing over Seifer as he lays on a hospital bed, hooked up to life support. He raises his blue saber and decapitates him.. You think of Wolf ... Tuil has chosen his route well to the ravine and unless anyone wants to go over the grass with a microscopic comb, it is doubtful that he has disturbed the environment. The Jedi steps back the way he came and heads back to the city, lost in his own thoughts as he strides along. Rhana'var refrains from jumping down in the ravine and rolling around, even taking a step and a half back in compliance. "Whoo-whee, this is one violent planet." Akurel backs up. "Who knew the guards? Any way to get names and identification? We need to know if this was a snatch and grab job or if someone has been planning this a long time. Were they plants or will we find their bodies as well?" The boy's eyes go wide at Anakin's response. On his feet, bloody finger pointing accusingly, he hisses out, "Murderers! Liars! How could you?" The childish face crumples with grief. "Liam! Stop it!" The doctor chides, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, trying to pull him back, encouragingly whispering: "Liam, calm down. At once." "Do not let his lies turn you astray," Anakin says simply to Liam, resigned. "One -- two -- three," he says, grunting as he and Lear lift Wolf from the ground and begin to carry the injured man towards the cargo bay, with one last mournful glance to the boy. FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and receive a vision: The constant lies spewing forth from Wolf's mouth, dragging him and Liam down into darkness -- but a hand offered from the Jedi, back into the light. You think of Anakin Skywalker ... Terienn turns once more to the Whiphid as he backs away. "Why are you so interested in assisting, sir?" she asks him with sharp eyes. "Search his hands for anything he might have touched," she directs a guardsperson. Now that the guards appear more search-happy, Rhana'var takes her cue. "Well, thanks for having me over, I've got an appointment I hate to miss." She starts strolling over towards the gate to promenade south. COMSYS: Anakin Skywalker says, "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. We have secured the fugitive Seifer Wolf, enemy of the Republic. He will be taken back to the Jedi Retreat for treatment. Allow the Jedi ship 'Skywalker' to pass." As he is lifted, Seifer just grunts with laughter.. "My lies?" he began to talk. "The Jedi even lie to themselves now. Pathetic." he looked to Liam, his face grim and hopeless. It is perhaps for the sake of his own sanity that Liam finally faints into the arms of his teacher. Maybe, tomorrow will be a good day, and this was all just a terrible dream. "He is my friend, and he provided me with the use of a freighter so that I might further serve the humanitarian interests of the Whites and of my own interests. We shared ideas, compassions, and it was my hope that I could provide the support of the hard working sentients of the Galaxy to his noble initiatives. Although if you intend to search me, my hands are open. Lay a hand on my person though and I will ask for a lawyer. I will not let the fact I was concerned for the well being of Mr. Nenobi or that I sought to reason this out with my own intellect be the grounds for an illegal search." Akurel replies fluidly. Previously helpful, he is on the razors edge of beligerence. The young hunter grunts with effort as he hefts his half of Wolf, not really used to heavy lifting. Or atleast, body lifting. "Not .. exactly the way I pictured us meeting again." Lear jests, as they move closer to Skywalkers ship. He glances down at the man they are carrying, who is well enough to talk. "Pathetic.." He ticks his head. "You're the one being carried." "Where our situations reversed, Seifer Wolf, I would not still draw breath to insult my savior. It would do you well to hold your tongue," Anakin says quietly, moving around back of the Z95 and pushing Wolf into the cargo bay before he snaps it shut behind him. Then he jumps up into the cockpit, motioning for Lear to follow. COMSYS: From RNS Ryloth, A female voice says, "Terienn to fleet. Issue an all-points-bulletin for the Lone Dove and any other similar craft. Pesiro Nonobi may have been kidnapped. His real crew is possibly dead on the planet. I reapeat. The ship is to be considered suspect." The young officer can't believe what she's hearing. Illegal search? Her head tilts, glancing first at the Space Guard doing its work and then up at the Whiphid, taking a very very deep breath and trying to find patience. "If you care about Pesiro Nonobi, I appeal to you to recognize this for what it obviously is: a crime scene. And the Thyferra Space Guard is taking control of it. You handled evidence, so I request that you please cooperate and allow the Guard to see if your footfalls disturbed any prints, or if your appendges came away with any blood or other evidence when you touched the badge." Akurel is probably just a little on edge, though her tone has certainly tilted his mood towards the positive. "I apologize. I acted in haste, but I have been abused in this manner by Republican officers before. Understand that I am loathe to submit myself to the same treatment again. But as you pointed out, this is now a designated crime scene. I will point out that I am wearing a flak vest and have a carbine on safety for protection." He has no doubt recited this before as his hands go behind his large head. Doctor Sherikk passes off her pupil's sleeping body to his peers, then moves quickly to the officers of the Guard, flashing ID as she goes. Doctor Mara Sherikk, Coruscant Medical Academy: Senior Lecturer. "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all to facilitate the faster release of my students back to Coruscant?" "Any search of your person will take place here, out in view of the public eye, where all the rest of the evidence is." Terienn peers down at the being's hands. Already, a guard with a holocamera is swirling around, taking pictures. Another Guard is calling on the radio for what passes as a crime unit around here. "As soon as they have examined your hands and feet and taken your statement, you may leave." Akurel's hands are massive, and maybe they have a bit of blood on the claw that tapped the badge, but otherwise they appear clean. "You may begin at your leisure." The Whiphid replies. Hmmm, bad judgement. At least this one seemed to be more by the books and a little less inventive in...questioning methods. "Of course." The doctor bobs her head to the Guardswoman. "It is just my students and I. We came in a shuttle, but we can stay longer, if needed, to assist with the investigation." She coughs. "Not.. that the Thyferran doctors aren't capable of doing such things." One more mini-crisis averted, Terienn replies with a crisp, but relieved, "Thank you" to the Whiphid. She turns to a couple of the Guardsbeings and gives them a brisk nod to proceed. The tall Arcona look more in scale with the other alien as they attempt to take pictures of his hands and feet, measure his shoe size, and take a couple swabs of the blood. Terienn turns back to the Professor. "No thank you, ma'am. Just please give your names and contact information to the investigators before you leave, in case we have further questions." "Certainly. Anything to help." Doctor Sherikk replies. With a tilt of the heel, she returns to her students, a mother hen, ready to take them back to their school. "Be careful." Hopefully, they learned something productive. Cluck, cluck, cluck, and the little entourage of dutiful pupils finds their way out of the park in the growing evening darkness. Akurel lets the investigators do the work, being in the wrong this time. Of course, the Whiphid's moral compass seemed to conflict with the letter of the law rather a lot, tolerating it with a stoic face. He even does his best not to move while they work. Still, this does not prevent the gears in his mind from turning at a rather impressive pace. Terienn's colleagues finish collecting their evidence, take the Whiphid's statement, and then let him depart. Category:June 2008 RP Logs